


Not A Chance

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Some Swearing, Sweet Enough To Give You Diabetes, lots of them - Freeform, nature spirits, something dumb and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: There is justno wayhe's human.





	Not A Chance

I am _thoroughly_ convinced that my boyfriend isn't human.

First off, he knew a place where we could get free drinks for _stories_. What kind of person knows a place like that? Only fucking supernatural spirity things do. It's obvious. And the owner and her wife? Definitely not human either. Niran was telling a story about a selkie and a swan-maiden and he _winked_ at them when he said it. They're definitely not human, the lot of them.

Secondly, his sister lives alone in the woods with like eight cats and speaks to birds. That alone is so fucking far from normal I _swear_ she's a witch one day it's all gonna come out that his whole family is immortal druids or some shit.

He's looking at me now with his stupid cute face. He's too cute. "Josh, what did I do?" Nothing you cute dumb idiot except be a fucking nature spirit and not tell me asshole.

Third, he speaks to animals and the animals understand. I know that sounds wild and everything, but I swear they understand him. A crow brought him a flower one time and didn't leave him alone until he put it in his hair. The crow kept doing it too until Niran told the bloody thing he was taken, and then it stopped. _A fucking bird was courting him._

Finally, I've seen plants grow when he wants them to. He just cups his hands around them and they grow just like that. He thinks I haven't seen, but I _have_. 

Hold on a minute, he says he wants to chat with me for a minute. I'll be back in a second.

We've had a bit of a talk. He definitely isn't part of a family of immortal nature spirits that I've been inducted into via relationship. Definitely not. A hundred percent. 

What are you looking at me like that for?!


End file.
